Emerald Dream
by Satashi
Summary: Takes place after diamond dust, Fate and Nanoha spend a quiet night alone. Shoujoai.


PLEASE READ CAREFULLY

A/N: This is a special bonus chapter/sequal to **Diamond Dust,** and is not meant to be a stand-alone read. Also please notice that this story is rated "M" for adult content, aka lemon, aka sex between two girls. I would like to point out that this falls in line with the Terms of Service provided by fanfiction dot net, about adult related stories. If you have any questions about Ratings please check the ToS provided under the log in menu. For those who want to see a Mature rated story involving love, please enjoy the following. For those who find this offensive then please stop reading here.

PLEASE READ CAREFULLY

* * *

I had to admit that I had wanted to do this for a while now, ever since a few days ago when we were caught by Shamal before we ever really started. At that time Fate had been the first to touch, although I was equally to blame for the unnecessary rocking to encourage her hands. This time however I seemed to be the aggressive one, leaving a trail of kisses along my girlfriend's neck. I purposely left two hickies, wanting everyone to know that I had laid my claim on her. Of course it would probably embarrass her but deep down I knew that the soreness of them would be welcomed as a reminder of our intimate moment we were currently sharing together. The thoughts made me open my mouth and bite her shoulder softly, getting a small yelp. Quickly I let go with my teeth and licked the mark soothingly. Fate's hand on my neck pushed down a little more as she opened her mouth to whisper out to me "Do that again…" 

**Emerald Dream**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha blushed as she realized what she had just done. The bite mark was barely visible, more of a light red ring than actually showing teeth marks. Despite it, however, Fate obviously liked the motion. The blond squirmed lightly in her lap, head tilted way to the side to offer more of her neck to the girl. Already Nanoha's breath was getting a little quicker, trying to get in a little more air before another fit of kisses. When she was ready again she leaned over once more, this time nudging Fate's head upwards and kissed down her collarbone awkwardly from the position. She waited until she heard Fate take in a breath of air before once again opening her mouth and biting down on her neck, much like a vampire would. This time she received a moan that was clearly sensual instead of a startled cry. Encouraged by this, Nanoha sucked a little harder than before on the spot. Fate's hand on her neck pressed harder on her and body squirmed restlessly. Not letting up, she nipped at Fate's skin twice before finally pulling back to ease the mark by gently licking it a few times.

The blonde took a slow intake of air and reached down to her stomach with her free arm to take Nanoha's hand. Ever so slowly she guided it upwards to her chest, where she placed her palm on the back of her girlfriend's hand and encouraged it to squeeze by closing it. The motion worked and soon she felt the light fabric of her tank top rubbing up against her as she was massaged. The stimulation was exciting and new, making her eyes close against her will and lay back against her girlfriend. A moment later she found Nanoha's other hand reach around her and grip her other breast, starting to rub them both at the same time and sending her into a small wiggle fit.

The movement made Nanoha giggle to herself. "Can't keep still?" She teased lovingly into Fate's ear, making her blush darkly.

"Don't say that…" She replied softly. "I can't help it; I've never been touched before…"

"It feels wonderful doesn't it?" Nanoha nuzzled their cheeks together. "Ever since you did it to me I've wanted to try it as well…"

Fate didn't answer; instead moving her head a little and kissing the brown haired girl's cheek a few times to make her turn to face her. When she did, Fate locked their lips in a solid kiss. "Mmmnnn…" The blond purred deep in the back of her throat when the hands on her tank top started rubbing again, this time slowly inching it upwards. Only a few moments passed by before the shirt had made its way above her breast and Nanoha touching her skin directly. "Ahhn…."

Nanoha smiled a little embarrassedly. She had never taken Fate for a moaner before, but was pleasantly surprised to hear the cute little sounds. Her lips found Fate's ear and started to gently suck on the lobe, lightly flecking her tongue on it before trailing it along the outer edge of the ear itself. As she thought, Fate squirmed some more and moved her head over again to find her lips. The girl with blue eyes looked at her fondly, resting their foreheads together. The two gazed at each other a moment longer before Fate closed her eyes and parted her lips a little bit for her. Nanoha didn't disappoint, and placed her mouth on top of her girlfriend's quickly, tongue sliding past her lips almost instantly.

With a happy but startled sound, Fate responded to the deep kiss. Her tongue gently rolled over her lover's, sucking on it just slightly when she could. Moments passed by them quickly, each lost in the passion they shared. The red eyed girl slowly pulled away from her lover, blushing darkly as she felt a mixture of their saliva slide down her neck. Nanoha's mouth was as wet as hers felt, their kissing gotten way out of hand. Despite this she felt rather pleased at the feeling, knowing that Nanoha's wet mouth was because of _her_.

Fate let out a small startled cry when she felt herself suddenly shifted. She had just a moment to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck to steady herself as she was lifted into the air. Blinking, Fate looked around and realized that she was being carried like a princess over to the stairs leading up to their bedroom. "Oh… oh wow."

"I always imagined you carrying me, but we'll let that go this time," Nanoha teased happily as she gently laid the blushing girl on the bed and crawling on top of her.

"That's okay," Fate quickly rolled them over so she was on top. "I'll make up for it…"

"Fate-chan's aggressive today?" Nanoha lifted up lightly and pulled her hair out from underneath her to keep it from pulling.

"Sorry," She apologized, shifting her body so she was on top of her friend fully, legs propped up on either side of her and face hovering about a foot from the blue eyes of the girl beneath her. Fate sat on Nanoha's stomach lightly, keeping herself more propped on her knees than actually putting weight on her. The two looked at each other a moment before Nanoha finally realized what her friend was thinking about and the realization lead to her cheeks suddenly turning a darker shade as she became aware that she was _wanting_ her to think it. Fate gently bent over and touched their noses together. "Kiss me?" She gave Nanoha the best puppy dog look she could muster and received a small nod for it. Ever so slowly they brought their lips together once again, savoring the gentleness of it after their frantic spell earlier.

Nanoha was a good kisser, Fate had decided. She knew just how to touch their lips and still managed to breathe steadily throughout it. The blond on the other hand was still a little clumsy, often kissing Nanoha's cheek just because she closed her eyes before leaning in and making her kiss go astray. When the kiss ended she pulled back up just a little bit, running her tongue over her lips to taste the sweet honey flavored chapstick that Nanoha always wore. "Thank you,"

"You don't have to thank me, silly," She protested, pouting. "I kiss you because I want to."

"Oh?" Fate pondered, leaning back down towards her. The hands holding hers tightened slightly as the brown haired girl leaned up towards the kiss. Their lips met again, this time followed buy a distinct purr deep in Nanoha's throat. She knew the sound drove her friend crazy and was reminded of this when Fate's body weight was pushed on her a little more as their bodies finally touched fully. The kiss faded seamlessly into another, still soft and slow. Fate let out another moan when Nanoha lifted her leg upwards, running it between her thighs. She left her leg bent at the knee, placing her foot flat on the bed and soon found Fate sliding backwards so her panties ran up along the leg before moving forward again, slowly dragging herself along her skin. "Light's off," she muttered, making the computer recognize the keywords and shut off the lights in the room.

"Aw," Nanoha protested lightly. "But Fate's so pretty to look at," The words made her partner falter in her ministrations and she knew that the girl was probably blushing. "Don't be shy," She encouraged although she herself was still meek when it came to showing her emotions physically. The words worked and Fate blindly nuzzled Nanoha's cheek, searching for the lips and recapturing them in a gentle kiss when they were found. The hands holding hers retreated after a gentle squeeze and trailed down her arms to come to rest on her shoulders where they massaged them lightly. Nanoha in turn moved her own hands up and around Fate's back, pulling up her tank top enough to slide her hands under the fabric.

Fate paused her kissing for a moment, instantly starting to nuzzle her friend while her back was being rubbed. Although only Nanoha and Arf knew it, Fate was somehow wired to cuddle against anything that rubbed her back or stroked her hair. This fact made her extremely delicate and protective of both parts of her body, only letting her girlfriend and familiar touch her there. Nanoha had taken advantage of this particular quirk in her friend and often used it whenever she wanted to take a nap in the middle of the day and needed something to resemble a teddy bear for her. Right now, however, the cuddling came pared with slight rocking of the hips against her leg. From the constant strokes, Nanoha began to realize that the motion was starting to turn Fate on more than she already was, and in turn was starting to affect her as well. Acting on impulse, Nanoha gently started working her hands up Fate's back to the point where a well timed pull during a snuggle made the shirt pop over her head. The blond paused a moment, giving Nanoha enough time to encourage it the rest of the way off, making her hands retreat for a moment.

"Nanoha is aggressive tonight?" She asked huskily, moving back down to kiss her without even waiting for an answer. The kiss grew deeper at her insistence and soon had the girl beneath her giving soft moans of encouragement as their tongues touched each other's. Fate felt Nanoha's hands once again on her back, rubbing it a moment before reaching up scoop her hair up in a ponytail before flinging it off to the side so she could touch skin without any interruption.

"Mmnn," Nanoha agreed, slowly moving her hands from Fate's back to her front and gently cupping the skin there. Although a simple motion, the happiness that Fate radiated by it was clearly evident in the kiss they were currently sharing. Leaning forward slightly, Fate pressed her chest against her friend's hands and closed her eyes when she felt them start rubbing "You're so sensitive," She flirted, blushing at the sudden increase of pressure against her leg where Fate was rubbing herself. Already she felt her leg getting a little damp from the motions and knew that the blond was starting to really get into what they were doing.

"That feels wonderful," The girl simply said in return, putting both hands on either side of Nanoha and propping herself up so the girl beneath her could do whatever she wanted. At first she didn't expect anything more than a simple massage, but found all too soon a new sensation that made her cry out. Nanoha's mouth enveloped Fate's right nipple and sucked softly, unsure of how to do it herself. However bad she thought she was, the red eyed girl seemed to enjoy it immensely. A minute passed before Fate couldn't keep herself contained any longer and started to pant openly and whimper when Nanoha's tongue finally flicked against her nipple as well. The motion was later repeated on her left breast as well, making Fate wrap her hands behind her friend's neck and hold it closer to herself in a silent request to suck harder. The movement worked and Fate closed her eyes, whimpering out Nanoha's name every few moments.

The girl on bottom finally pulled away from her breast and laid back down, trying to get some air back in her lungs again. Looking up at the squirming girl, she realized that she had a strange sense of satisfaction at seeing the several small bruises she had just put across Fate's chest. "Come here," She whispered out softly, finding Fate's hands and gently urging her to slide forward. Although reluctant to remove herself from Nanoha's raised leg, Fate still crawled forward at Nanoha's beckoning, shivering lightly when her friend slid herself under her body.

The blond was left to wonder what she was going to do for a few moments before she felt a trail of kisses start to touch her thighs. Fate's world stopped briefly when she felt her wet panties be nuzzled by her friend's nose a moment before being slipped to the side. Before she could even fully recognize what was about to happen she felt Nanoha's tongue briefly glaze her lower lips. "Na-Nanoha!" She gasped, feeling the soft tongue go again, this time a little slower. "Do-don't…that's dirty…" Fate blushed horribly when her friend didn't stop. Instead she felt her press upwards to her, tongue now fully starting to lick her. "Nanoha…" Fate fell forward, catching herself with outstretched hands to hold her body up. It was the first time she had ever been touched there before and the fact that it was her _tongue_ doing the touching left Fate torn between extreme embarrassment and a sudden new desire that she had never allowed herself to dwell on before. Moments slowly ticked past, each one making Fate shiver more at the antagonizing slow licking she was receiving. Finally she couldn't stop herself anymore and leaned back, now properly sitting on her friend's face, keeping herself just in the right height be sinking to her knees. Nanoha replied in kind by reaching her hands up and gently cupping Fate's breast before leaning up and sticking her tongue inside her for the first time. The sexual cry was loud but she didn't care, the feeling was too good to hold back anymore.

One of Nanoha's hands slowly retreated after a while and Fate watched it slide under her body and reach down to lay to rest on the girl beneath her's panties where it slowly started to rub in a small circle. Realizing that she was the only one to be getting pleased properly, Fate blushed at her own selfishness and gently took the hand that was fondling her and kissed the fingers a moment before lifting herself up and away from her. Nanoha looked up at the girl when she moved, and received a small kiss on the forehead before Fate turned over and laid across her body so her face was now in-between her legs as well. The brown haired girl picked up almost promptly, tongue finding the new position a little easier to lick the full length of Fate's slit.

Now with her lover's panties in front of her face, Fate slowly moved her hands to the sides of Nanoha's legs and instead of simply pulling them to the side like she had done, the blond wiggled them down, sliding the fabric all the way to her knees, where Nanoha moved one leg to slip out of them and allowed the cloth to stay around her other ankle. The sight made Fate even more turned on but she tore herself from it to look at Nanoha once again. Although the room wasn't illuminated much the light from the windows gave her more than enough light to see the small hair patch and slit beneath her. Fate took a moment to look before starting. She had seen Nanoha naked countless times now, but had never once allowed her eyes to trail so far down to enjoy the sight she now had. Slowly she leaned forward and planted a small kiss at the top. The licking she was receiving slowed dramatically and stopped all together when she tentatively ran the tip of her tongue along the wet slit below her. Nanoha moaned softly at the motion and got progressively louder as her tongue pressed down farther, finally finding her hole and dipping itself inside.

The licking picked up again all at once, mimicking what Fate was doing to her. The quiet room was filled with soft moans and wet sounds that made each girl blush horribly but still secretly turn them on more. The time passed was lost on them, but each knew that they were starting to get closer to the finish. Nanoha was the first to buck her hips, making Fate gasp in surprise. She felt her lover's hands grip around her waist and the breath against her mound starting to get erratic. Once she realized what was happening, Fate put her head back down, licking and twirling her tongue quickly over and inside her. The motion worked and Nanoha gave up pleasing Fate all together and instead let her head fall back on the bed and cry out. "So close, Fate!" She managed to get a logical sentence out between the panting, pushing her hips up towards her friend in a frantic pace that she couldn't control anymore. Fate had to wrap both arms around the girl and hold her still to continue, now finally moving her mouth to her clit and nuzzled around it a moment before able to gently suckle. Nanoha's reaction was a little more than Fate expected, but still made her happy that she could do something that would make her squirm and pant like she had been doing. Fate's mind flashed back to when she would nibble on her friend's earlobe and decided that might be a good thing to try out right now and proceeded to gently allow her lips to cover her teeth before sucking and nibbling.

Nanoha screamed out, frantically trying to rock her hips but was still held tight by the girl on top. "Fate!" the words escaped her mouth without her even realizing it. "S-stop, it's too…too sensitive!" Her pleas had the opposite reaction she had been hoping for and found her lover only going at it harder now. It was too much and Nanoha threw her head back into the bed and simply let out her first sexual scream ever.

Fate's eyes widened at the sound and felt Nanoha spasm under her. Before she could do anything else, a small splash of something warm and wet covered her face. It was followed immediately by a more sever orgasm that rocked Nanoha's body hard since Fate didn't stop trying to please her even during it. Pressing her tongue back inside, Fate felt the muscles clamping around her as she gave her friend another orgasm immediately after the first one died down.

Blue eyes started blankly up at the ceiling as she panted heavily. She felt Fate's tongue still gently licking her, making her hips shake every time the wet tongue would start again. Slowly she regained her senses and lifted her head back up to return the favor. After a few moments of exploring, she found the spot that made Fate shiver the most and proceeded to flick her tongue over it quickly. All at once the blond on top started to wiggle in passion, getting held still by Nanoha's arms as they wrapped around her. "Stay still, wiggle worm." She teased lovingly, feeling Fate nod. Now with her friend containing herself, she started again. This time her hands went in front of her face and gently pressed against her before moving away to spread out her lover's lower lips.

"Na…Nanoha…" Fate closed her eyes tightly. "Don't look at me like that…"

"But Fate's pretty," She protested while slowly moving her tongue along the now exposed parts of her. Fate took a loud intake of air before letting it out as a low purr as Nanoha's fingers moved along her folds and spread her out more. "Even here if pretty," She mused lovingly, pushing her tongue far inside the girl and getting an almost immediate orgasm. Pleased at this, Nanoha stuck out her tongue as far as she could and proceeded to push it in and out of the hole in front of her. No longer than thirty seconds passed before the muscles spasmed around her and the girl came. Unlike Nanoha, Fate chose rather to let out a loud gasp followed by an erratic moan of pleasure.

Fate calmed down slowly, gently moving her hips along her friend's face against her will. When her body would finally listen to her again she shakily moved back around and fell half beside, half on top of her lover. "That was wonderful," She whispered, feeling herself get embraced and back rubbed.

"Yeah," Nanoha agreed quietly, running her hand along Fate's body before trailing over her butt and gently squeezing it. The motion made the red eyes turn to lock into her own and before long they were leaning up close to each other for a kiss. "You mind…?"

"Not if you don't?"

Slowly the girls looked at each other's wet faces before tenderly engaging in a kiss. The contact was slow, both girls too shy from their previous actions. With the encouragement of Nanoha's hands, Fate found herself starting to care less about the awkward taste and started to lick her friend's face, cutting her off with a deep kiss before she could say anything in return.

The brown haired girl broke the kiss shortly, rolling them over and licking her face instead. Her legs straddled her friends and she pulled back just enough to take off her own shirt with a little bit of help. She allowed Fate a moment to gaze at her body before she slowly slid backwards and looped her fingers around her friend's panties and sliding them down her slender legs.

"Again?" Fate whispered, getting an embarrassed nod. Their hands reached out towards each other and interlaced their fingers once they touched. Slowly Fate lifted one leg and slid it around Nanoha's waist, letting her other go below her lover's other leg. Nanoha nodded at her in understanding and shifted herself to slide forward, bending one leg at the knee around Fate's back and allowing her other to slip below the thigh.

Each started slowly, gently moving their hips awkwardly to rub their mounds together. Time passed slowly while they rocked, starting to speed up a little once they figured out a rhythm. Hands let go of the other and instead went to brace themselves, lifting up their waist to more frantically grind against each other. Their breathing picked up again, each one panting the other's name while trying to hold themselves up and breathe.

Nanoha caught her friend's eye, gasping for air with her mouth open. She gave her a small moan, pushing more against her. Fate in turn blushed and pushed back, now roughly sliding across each other using their wet skin as lubrication. Leaning forward, the girls embraced each other as best they could, kissing sloppily and pressing together more. Hands slid over each other's backs, smearing the beads of sweat around their bodies before going back to their breast. "I'm getting… close again…" The blue eyed girl whispered huskily. "Come with me, Fate?"

"Yes," Fate kissed her hard, slipping her tongue into her mouth and licking the roof of it lovingly. Each took one of their hands down lower, pressing against their lover's body just where they were grinding together and started to quickly rub while they moved. The kiss they shared started to break against their will when more air was needed to continue. "Nanoha…Nanohaaa!" Fate closed her eyes allowing herself to get rougher with her lover.

Nanoha let out a loud scream of pleasure as she came roughly, feeling Fate do the same. The girls pressed against each other as hard as they could until the waves died down and allowing them to collapse on the bed weakly. Moments ticked by them as they each tried to calm themselves down, too weak to move. Finally Nanoha made the effort, gently pulling her sore body away from Fate's and blushing horribly at how sticky her thighs felt. Ever so slowly she crawled over to her red eyed friend and kissed her gently. "Shower?" She felt her body was more wet than dry anyway.

"Yeah…" Fate sat up with her help and the two made their way to the bathroom holding hands. The water cut on instantly at the press of a button, getting several sprays of water on them. At first Fate went to get her hair wet but found Nanoha's hand around her waist and the other wrapping around her chest, fondling her. "Wha-what?"

"Who said I wanted to get clean?" She whispered softly, once again trailing a line of kisses along her wet shoulder.

"Mmmnnn…" She didn't protest, rather she leaned back against the body and allowed herself to be felt. "You're so bold…"

"Sorry," She apologized gently, hugging her. "But I've dreamed for so long… I want to make it last…"

"Me too…Me too…" Fate took the hand around her waist and shyly moved it down lower. "Let's make it last…"

"Yeah…" Nanoha kissed her shoulder before trailing a line down her back. The hand around front rubbed Fate's stomach lovingly before moving farther down and finding the gentle folds that she was after. Ever so slowly she ran her fingers along the soft area, feeling the sticky fluids of their previous love making being washed away from the warm water flowing all around them. "Is it okay if I…"

"Yes," Fate looked back over her shoulder and was rewarded with a loving kiss. "Be gentle?"

"Of course…" Nanoha kissed her once again before using one hand to embrace her and letting the other slowly rub the girl. Ever so slowly she moved her fingers between Fate's lips, rubbing the length of her slit a few times before stopping at the entrance and lightly dipping the tip of her finger inside of her. Fate's breathing stopped momentarily as the finger pushed in deeper before pulling back out again. The simple motion was slowly repeated once more, this time with a little more confidence.

Fate closed her eyes and exhaled, feeling her body heating up more from the passion and the hot water showering her. Shyly one hand reached to her stomach where it embraced Nanoha's. After a loving pat to it she gripped her lover's hand gently, moving the smaller two fingers down and pressed her thumb against the palm as well. After holding her hand like that a few seconds Fate moved her hand to the two fingers that weren't closed and enveloped them, moving her hand in a shy suggestive way.

The brown haired girl nodded against Fate's shoulder at the silent request. Her hand allowed another finger to trace along the blonde's folds before it too was slowly inserted. Almost at once Fate let out a moan and once the fingers were being moved in and out at a slow stead pace, she started to rock her hips backwards along Nanoha's front. "Does it feel good?" She whispered softly, planting a line of kisses along Fate's shoulder blade.

"Yes…" She closed her eyes and they both sank to the floor. Nanoha sat on her knees with her lover in-between them, her legs spread out more. "I love you, Nanoha…"

"I love you, too." She kissed her hair softly before reaching down and gently twisting one of Fate's nipples. The motion made the girl start to squirm again, pushing her hips up in a rhythm that matched Nanoha's insertions. Time passed was lost, each moment making the blond start to move just a little quicker, silently requesting just a little more from her lover.

Fate started to pant more, eyes closing as her legs started to get weak. "I'm…getting close again…" Her head leaned back against Nanoha's chest, allowing one hand to brace herself up as best she could and using the other to grip her lover's hand. Her pants turned to light moans, evolving quickly into short gasp and finally moans mixed with soft screams. She looked up at Nanoha lovingly, risking her balance to reach up and awkwardly place her palm against her cheek.

Nanoha smiled fondly down at her, increasing her speed to please her more. The motions worked as she had hoped and she received the vision of Fate opening her mouth in a loud scream of pleasure. Their eyes met and Fate allowed herself to not hold back her cries of passion since Nanoha seemed to enjoy them. The waves of pleasure subsided slowly and Fate slid down to lay on the shower floor, glad that the area for bathing was so large. Nanoha moved to sit next to her, slowly running a hand over her stomach and up to her breast before back down again. The two stayed like that for a short while, Fate resting contently as Nanoha simply enjoyed the sight of her lover's body.

Finally the blond smiled, moving her hand up to block the constant rain of water. "Your turn," She spoke happily. Slowly sitting up, she moved towards her friend and helped her lay down instead. Nanoha gave her an embarrassed look before having to close her eyes when the water's spray came down on her fully. Fate moved over so she was kneeling next to the laying girl and shyly encouraged her to part her legs a little. The motion was complied with and Fate paused just a moment to fully appreciate what she was blessed with as a lover. Ever so slowly she leaned over and kissed her friend on the lips, hand slowly trailing down the wet shivering body. "Soft?"

Nanoha felt her cheeks color darkly. "...At first?"

"Okay," She kissed her one more time before resting their foreheads together. Using two fingers, she parted Nanoha's sex before inserting her middle finger gently. The motion made the girl sigh happily and reach up blindly to embrace her friend. The water rolled over them as the simple motion of moving was repeated slowly. Fate smiled down at Nanoha and kissed her a few times before pulling her finger out and pressing two back against her. With a small nod as confirmation she wiggled them inside, pleased at the tight feeling around them.

"Fate…" Nanoha moaned the name more than spoke it as she gently raised her hips, finding a pattern to match. The fingers being pressed inside her started to speed up a little at a time with the encouragement of her quickening rocks. Shortly Nanoha gave up trying to suppress her urges and pulled Fate close to her. "Tr…try…" She closed her eyes tightly, too shy to say it out loud. Her hand on Fate's back closed partially, pressing three fingers against her skin and moving it in a forward and back motion.

Fate kissed her friend soothingly. "Okay," She whispered to her in a calming manor. "Don't be shy," She pressed their lips together again while adding a third finger. Their pace was lost almost immediately. Nanoha screamed out in the kiss, pausing her rocking but encouraging Fate to continue by holding her closer. The fingers made their way slowly inside of her before being lightly spread apart as they were removed. The blue eyed girl couldn't hide the feeling of ecstasy, light tears coming from her eyes before being lost to the shower of water.

"Ngghhh… Oh Fate…." She moaned loudly as the movement continued, slowly increasing in speed as the girl adjusted to the new width. "Ahhnnn…. Ahn!" She closed her eyes tighter when Fate picked up the speed all at once. Minutes ticked by but the motion didn't let up, only increasing in pressure and speed. Finally Nanoha opened her eyes and chocked on a gasp. A light coughing spell rocked her body, causing Fate to quit all at once. "Don't stop!" She pleaded desperately. "I'm fine!" She took a long intake of air to prove the point and let it out as a scream when the fingers were shoved into her again. Her hips lifted up shakily, breath leaving her in hard gasps and moans. When Fate reached over to embrace her breast she lost it all at once.

The scream was loud, not caring about anything but the pleasure of release that she was receiving. It was followed by a second less intense scream then by a third loud moan. Fate calmed her ministrations and smiled to herself. Her lover was reduced to a state where she could only shiver in pleasure, her body twitching at the slightest touch. Looking to please her more, Fate leaned over and enveloped one of her friend's nipples with her mouth. Her tongue moved over it lovingly as she suckled on it. The girl laying down purred our appreciatively and more than happily allowed Fate to continue the motions until the water started to become too cold to bear anymore.

"I'm cold," Nanoha finally whispered out, getting a nod in return. The water was cut off and the two girls slowly got to their feet with shaking legs.

"We didn't even clean up any," Fate informed her as she placed a towel around Nanoha's hair and began to soak up the water held within.

"Its okay," She replied softly, enjoying the motion. "I don't want to clean away where Fate's touched me…"

Blushing, she embraced the girl. "In that case, who needs a towel?" She dropped the clothing and lifted up the still wet girl into her arms. "My turn," She kissed her nose and carried the girl out the door and into the bedroom.

"Fate…" She looked up at her eyes passionately as she was laid down and climbed on. She found Fate's knee between her legs so she raised hers back up to mimic what she did earlier. As she suspected, Fate instantly slid her lower lips across the already wet leg and purred out in pleasure. "I don't know if I can go again…"

Fate leaned over and kissed her, rocking her hips at a medium pace. It didn't take more than half a minute before Nanoha copied her, putting her tip toes onto the bed and raising her hips to rub against her leg as well. Their tongues danced around each other's quickly, bodies rubbing against the other. Their shyness being mostly gone now, the girls rolled over each other, panting their names and moaning without restraint. Time and time again their hands explored each other's bodies, fingers pressing into each other's love and mouths nipping every inch of skin they could kiss.

Fate came first, letting out a frantic cry of pleasure while Nanoha sank her teeth into the woman once more. Not stopping to let her rest, she increased the speed if her fingers inside her girl and sucked as hard as she could on the wound she had inflicted with her teeth. Fate felt her eyes roll back in her head, body spasming longer than she could remember. The pain in her neck came again as Nanoha continued to suck and brace her teeth against her soft skin. Despite knowing she would regret it later, Fate pressed her hand against Nanoha's neck to encourage it. In return she felt the fingers inside of her get harsher and the sucking increase. Another more powerful orgasm shook her body, making her tighten around her friend and moan out more, too tired to scream. When her body finally tired down she allowed herself to fall. "No more…" She gasped out for air. "No more…"

"More..." Nanoha whispered huskily as she crawled up her body and began kissing the girl again. "...More."

Fate caved in almost instantly, wrapping her arms around the girl and moving a leg around her waist. Wet kisses danced on their lips as their hands once again began to explore. She started with three fingers this time, pushing them into her lover after allowing her time to prepare for it. The girl was already obviously close, whispering her love for Fate over and over again as she moved her body back against the hand. Her words steadily grew louder, signaling her countless climax of the night.

Fate looked at her lover and smiled. Her body was covered in sweat and water, hair sprawled out messily behind her. The air around them lingered of sex and sweat, bed sheets torn from the mattress. Small bruises littered Nanoha's chest, evidence of the actions she had just done that night. The girl was moving frantically, panting and gasping out her name while tangling her hair up even more.

She had never looked more beautiful than right now.

The end came next, a cry of satisfaction and love. A declaration that she belonged to the girl with the deep red eyes. Nanoha's body gave a final shake before collapsing onto her lover. Each panted harshly, sucking in air as best they could. Weakly their arms sought out for each other and embraced as best they could. "I… love you…" Nanoha managed out, coughing a little but kissing her lover's cheek after it to show she was okay.

"I love you too..." Fate replied softly, voice almost gone from the cries of pleasure that night. "I love you so much."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that…" She cuddled against her closely. "Hold me all night?"

"Every night." Fate kissed the top of her head. "You don't even need to ask, Sweetheart."

"Thank you…Sweet dreams, Darling."

"You too. Sweet dreams."

The two closed their eyes and sighed contently. The silence washed over their weak bodies, cool air calming their hot skin. Both the girls felt their activates washing over them, pushing them closer and closer to blissful dreams. Shifting lightly, they got more comfortable and whispered a final message of love before allowing themselves to finally succumb to the weariness of their bodies.

"Sir, it is 5:30 AM, please wake and prepare for the day."

"5:30 alarm set, please wake up my master."

Nanoha opened her eyes. "…Please tell me they just didn't tell us to wake up."

Fate groaned, looking over the brown hair of her girlfriend and out into the raising sun outside the window. "…They did."


End file.
